1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a walk-in memory apparatus for an automobile seat, and more particularly, to a walk-in memory apparatus for an automobile seat, which causes the seat to be locked on a vehicle body only after the seat has moved past a preset reference point when the seat, moved forwards with a seat back folded up by a seat walk-in apparatus, moves backwards with the seat back unfolded.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a seat for an automobile is equipped with a reclining apparatus that can adjust the angle of a seat back for convenience of an occupant.
In addition to the reclining apparatus, the automobile seat is also equipped with a folding apparatus that can fold up the seat back in a forward direction as well as a walk-in apparatus that can shift the entire seat in forward or backward directions.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views explaining the operation of a conventional walk-in apparatus for an automobile seat
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, an automobile having only front doors without rear doors is equipped with a walk-in apparatus, which allows an entire seat to move forwards with a front seat folded up in a forward direction such that the occupant for the rear seats can get in or out of the rear seat.
A walk-in lever 1 is installed on one side of the seat such that the seat can carry out a walk-in function. When the walk-in lever 1 is raised, a cable cooperates with the walk-in lever 1 through a link, and thus operates the reclining apparatus of the seat back. Thereby, the seat back 10 is folded up in a forward direction.
In this manner, when the walk-in cable is pulled while the seat back 10 is folded up in a forward direction, the seat is unlocked from a track, and thus slides forwards by means of a spring installed on the track.
Meanwhile, when intended to be returned to its original position, the seat is pushed backwards. When the seat arrives to an appropriate position, the folded seat back 10 is unfolded backwards. Thereby, the seat is locked on the track at that position.
As described above, the conventional walk-in apparatus for an automobile seat is configured so that, when the folded seat back is unfolded, the seat is locked on the track at that position. However, the occupant typically folds up the seat back first, and then pushes the seat in a backward direction. For this, the occupant has to pull a slide lever below the seat again to displace the seat such that the seat locked on the track can slide.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.